Pociones
by Kaei Kon
Summary: oneshot Bryan un laboratorio y una poción de amor... no es la mejor combinación. parte de crónicas KaiRei obvio un KaixRei BryanxTala


Hola! pues aquí les traigo esta cosa... al principio me estaba gustando... pero ya ven ahora no se... a ver que opinan ustedes ¡gracias por leer!

**Crónicas kaixrei**

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei BryanxTala

**Rated: **K+ un poco de leguaje fuerte

**Summary: **Bryan un laboratorio y una poción de amor... no es una buena combinación

* * *

**Pociones**

Tala Ivanov. Todos saben quién es él ¿no es así? Claro, como olvidar al sexy pelirrojo que camina por los pasillos de cierta abadía aquí en mi Rusia. Tala; así es, yo tengo algo que contarles que tiene todo y nada que ver con él.- tengo que contarles de mi "brillante" idea de meterme al condenado laboratorio a experimentar, es decir, hubiera sido sencillo pedirle ayuda a Ian, después de todo él es el que siempre tiene metida su enorme nariz en estos asuntos, a veces pienso que le gusta más eso que el beyblade, que de seguro ya lo habrán sospechado al no haber participado en el último torneo mundial; por más que Spencer quiso convencerle... nada, no logró nada.- bien pude pedir ayuda pero lo evito, saben, a veces pienso que si el enano no fuera nuestro amigo juraría que sería otro Balkov, pensándolo bien se parecen, el color de cabello, la protuberante nariz... no, no, me estoy desviando, como decía no puedo pedir ayuda a Ian. También pude pedirle ayuda a ese otro enano con lentes y hacerle jurar silencio con un –sutil- método... pero regresando a lo principal YO Bryan Kuznetsov tuve la inteligente idea de meterme con algo de lo que no tengo la más mínima ni remota idea, pero ustedes estando en mi lugar ¿qué hubieran hecho? como dije esto empezó con Tala, y digo empezó porque afortunadamente mi lindo pelirrojo no fue la víctima final de mi –pequeño- descuido. ¿saben lo difícil que es seducir a alguien como Tala? de algún modo este lobo te la voltea y por lo general el que sale seducido soy yo y siempre me quedo con las ganas... no es que mi lobo no me quiera, yo se que en el fondo me ama por sobre todo pero... yo no puedo negar mi carácter y a veces me gustaría que Tala se derritiese del modo en que yo lo hago con tal solo verlo venir. Pero Tala siendo como es un imposible con su carácter de "adora el suelo que piso" pues... me es un tanto difícil.

Y aquí es donde ustedes se desesperan y me gritan "¿PUES QUE DIABLOS HICISTE!" y pues aquí va. Estuve trabajando toda la semana en una "poción de amor" si ya se lo que van a decir eso es patético en alguien como yo, y más patético que lo crea, pero aunque no lo crean en nosotros los neoborgs todo es posible, si recuerdan Balkov siempre quiso controlar nuestros sentimientos y nuestras emociones, así que él empezó con algo que controlara "el deseo" en nosotros; la verdad es que encontré el archivo por casualidad pero inmediatamente pensé que era lo que yo necesitaba para poder pasar una noche con Tala él atado esposado y amordazado a la cama... ¡cielos! De solo pensarlo me tiemblas las piernas.- así que sin ponerme a pensar en porqué Balkov lo había dejado yo me puse a ello. Gran error. Les contaré...

* * *

Después de muchas horas de trabajo y quedar sin cejas gracias al maldito mechero, obtuve una jeringa semillena de un fluido de color rojo. Según lo que investigue con que fuese inyectado intramuscular la sustancia se liberaría poco a poco y solo los neoborgs que la aspiraran y les llegara al cerebro morirían de deseo por el que despide esas sutiles partículas en el aire.- bien, era perfecto, no iba a exponer a mi lobo a ningún experimento rara así que por este medio yo asumía toda la responsabilidad si algo malo sucedía me sucedería a mí y no a Tala.- me quité la chamarra y expuse mi brazo, no puedo negar que estaba un mucho de nervioso ¿qué clase de loco se inyecta algo que por lo que sabía podría ayudarle a bien morir? pues YO aquí vamos una... dos... 

- ¡Hey Kuznetsov! Necesito un lugar donde pueda esconderme

- ¿Qué!

CRASH

Todo pasó muy rápido, ese estúpido peliazul cabeza hueca se había tropezado con unas cosas que olvidé recoger de por aquí y por allá –llámese el laboratorio era un desastre- y terminó ensartándose él mismo en la jeringa, yo por el susto presioné el émbolo hasta el fondo habiéndole vaciado el contenido de esta en los músculos del hombro.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás dejando a un confundido Hiwatari mirándose la aguja en el hombro con un gesto un tanto anonadado

- ¡Hey Hiwatari! Tranquilo, no era droga ni nada de eso... dime... em... ¿te sientes bien? Te vez algo pálido –oh genial¡lo que me faltaba! Y con el pánico que Hiwatari le tiene a las agujas- ¿Hiwatari? –se quitó él mismo la aguja dejándola caer al suelo mientras respiraba cada vez más rápido e intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que por fin su cara enfadada evidenció su entendimiento, lo malo en el caso es que ese gesto asesino se dirigía hacia mi persona-

- ¡KUZNETOSOV!

- ¡Ni te atrevas! Tú fuiste el que entró como caballo desbocado y se clavó en la jeringa.

- ¡Quiero saber en este momento que tenía esa jeringa, ya! –genial, y ahora ¿qué le voy a decir? "Kai la jeringa tenía una poción que haría que Tala cayera redondito a mi cama pero también cualquier otro de los neoborgs" no lo creo de seguro intentaría matarme y recalco el intentaría-

- Pues verás... este... yo... –veo como comienza a transpirar de nervios y coraje... eso me recuerda algo... oh-oh ¡se supone que las partículas salen junto con la transpiración! Así que cubro mi nariz, es decir, Kai tiene lo suyo pero ni en mis sueños más bizarros me gustaría que él se muriese por mí, además de ser así de seguro acabaría asesinado dos veces, uno por el kot y luego Yura me revive para darme el más cruel de los castigos y matarme de nuevo ¡que dios me ayude!

- ¡Estoy esperando!. ¿Porqué te tapas la cara?

En ese momento escucho como alguien abre la puerta del laboratorio y veo como la roja cabeza de mi amante se asoma por la puerta.

- ¿Kai estás aquí? Rei te busca y se ve algo molesto -¡NO! me rehúso a que Tala sea la víctima de esta tragedia, así que corro a taparle la cara con ambas manos¡el no puede desear a Kai!. ¡NO!. ¡NUNCA!

- Kuznetsov ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? estás matando a Ivanov

¡Lo prefiero muerto a que te desee a ti! Un segundo... siento que estoy olvidando algo... em... yo estaba haciendo algo antes de taparle la nariz a Tala... oh por los cielos ¡me estaba cubriendo yo mismo! Para estos momentos de seguro ya aspiré la sustancia... ¡hey! Esperen un segundo... ¡no siento nada!. ¡lo hice mal gracias a los cielos! Parece que no resultó, ahora solo espero que Hiwatari no salga envenenado ni nada por el estilo

- Bryan estás matando a Yura –escucho la voz de Kai- ¡cielos! –suelto a Tala e inmediatamente se dirige un puño a mi cara que a penas si he logrado esquivar-

- ¡Durak!. ¡Casi me matas estúpido!

- Lo siento pero prefería que murieras a que desearas acostarte con Kai

- ¿Qué! –dijeron los dos presentes al unísono

Ahora sí que estoy en problemas no me queda más que contar mi triste historia...

* * *

después de dos horas de explicación parece que al fin he logrado comunicar lo que tenía pensado hacer y he de decir que ninguno de los dos está contento. 

- ¡Intentabas envenenarme, hechizarme o controlarme!

- Pero Tala...

- ¡Eres como Balkov!

- ¡NO!. –no eso nunca- después de todo el riesgo lo estaba corriendo yo

- Di lo que quieras estoy muy molesto contigo

- Tala...

- Nada de "Tala" ahora si me disculpan quiero dar un paseo –solo- -ouch eso dolió y después de eso mi lobo salió de la habitación dejándome un poco deprimido-

- Te lo tienes bien merecido –dice el peliazul-

- Tu cierra la boca que de no haber sido por ti mi plan hubiese funcionado

- No lo creo como vez no tuvo ningún efecto y he de decirte que si algo me pasa Tala va a ser el menor de tus problemas

- Si como no... a todo esto dime ¿porqué entraste así al laboratorio? –En ese momento Kai se encrespó como si de repente hubiera recordado algo-

- Tengo que salir de aquí, si ves a Rei dile que no me has visto ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No te ha visto quién? –se escucha la voz del kot tras nosotros lo que hace a Kai saltar de su asiento en intentar emprender la carrera hacia la salida pero no le sirve de nada, vaya que Rei es ágil de un par de saltos se ha colocado frente a él-

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste Hiwatari?

- ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¿No? –responde el kot- ¿te parece poco haberme dejado solo mientras tu abuelo me contaba la historia de Bio Volt por quincuagésima vez?

- Rei... yo... es que...

- ¡Nada! Esta sí me las pagas...

Kai comenzó a sudar frío mientras Rei se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, entre más se afilaban los ojos del kot más temblaba y transpiraba mi compatriota, de repente y sin ninguna razón los ojos de Rei se nublaron y su paso se hizo liguero.

- ¿Rei? –pero el tigre no contestó al contrario se fue directito contra Kai a besarlo desenfrenadamente-

- ¡Hey!. ¡sigo aquí lo recuerdan?

- ¡Rei!

- Kai... ¡vamos a hacerlo!

¡Que? O dios, mis santas orejas... ok. Nadie se creyó eso, pero Rei no es así, oh genial ahora está metiendo la mano en el pantalón de Hiwatari, yuk que desagradable... un momento podría ser...

- La inyección –gritamos Hiwatari y yo al mismo tiempo

- Rei, Rei, basta no estás pensando con claridad

- Claro que sí Kai, quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora mismo ¡ahora mismo ya! –claro la poción funcionó pero parece que solo afecta al olfato sensible del kot-

- ¡consigan un cuarto! –grité con el afán de que su atención se fijara en algo que no fuera matarme-

- ¡Arreglo esto pero ya!

- ¿Y yo como se supone que lo arregle?

- Oye Kai dime no te gustaría... –y fue todo lo que escuché el minino le murmuró algo a Kai al oído, y la verdad es que no quiero saber lo que fue porque el simple sonrojo de Hiwatari me lo dijo todo-

- ¡Rei!

- Bien supongo que si va a ser necesario arreglarlo

* * *

Lo intentamos todo. Lo juro, incluso pedí la ayuda de Ian esta vez para no meter la pata. Para hacerle honor a la verdad yo no sé porqué Kai quiere regresar a Rei a como estaba¡lo que yo daría por tener así a Tala! pero les contaré lo que hizo el kot 

Primero estábamos todos en el laboratorio intentando con antídotos cuando Rei se presentó en el laboratorio argumentando que ya se sentía mejor y que se sentía capaz se controlarse pero tan pronto vio a Kai se le tiró encima y comenzó a ronronearle en el cuello murmurándole "Kai tómame" si lo se no es muy agradable...

La segunda vez fue un tanto divertida, ya que habíamos establecido que Rei no debía estar en presencia de Kai lo dejamos que se divirtiera un rato en el salón de tele nuevo que Spencer se había esmerado tanto en colocar. Todo iba bien, el pequeño detalle que se nos fugó fue que esta abadía es más vieja que el mismo demonio así que la ventilación es algo que está... como todas las construcciones antiguas así que después de media hora de estar trabajando un muy –caliente- kot nos cayó de encima atravesando la rejilla de la ventilación y cayendo justo encima de Kai. No hace falta decir que el peliazul comenzaba a frustrarse ¿da?

La tercer si estuvo un poco... extraña, no nos quedó más remedio que encerrar a Rei en un cuarto lejos de Kai mientras intentábamos buscar algo liberara del sistema de Kai la sustancia... al fin habíamos encontrado algo que creíamos que podía funcionar, una infusión de una planta extraña. Kai se la tomó con la esperanza de poder ver a Rei sin el riesgo de ser violado... lo extraño fue que en lugar de revertirlo potencialazo el efecto... y Kai comenzó a despedir un aroma bastante desagradable... pasó un instante y el celular del heredero Hiwatari comenzó a sonar...

- Da... –hubo un silencio en el que Kai se puso de todos los colores posibles- ¡Rei no puedo creer que eso esté en tu cabeza! –y después creo que le colgó-

- Esto no está funcionando –argumentó Tala-

- Pues yo voto porque Kai se deje querer tal vez así se le baje

- ¡De ninguna manera! En ese estado ¿sabes cuando me levantaría?. ¡Nunca!

- Que poco aguante... Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –dije de manera maliciosa, otro error a mi lista, dos puños me dejaron al borde de la inconciencia-

* * *

Y así siguieron las cosas, para el final del medio día Kai corría acosado por un gato en calor por todo el nevado jardín. 

- ¡Vamos Rei piénsalo un segundo!.

- Solo quiero sexo con mi fénix

- Si pero en ese estado vas a matarme

- ¡Pero yo quiero!

- Vamos a hablarlo Rei ¿qué te parece?

- ¡No!. ¡Quiero que me lleves a la cama y quiero que sea ahora!

Era gracioso verlos Tala y yo ya nos habíamos resignado a dejarlos ser si Rei ganaba bien por él y si no Kai seguiría sudando hasta que el efecto de la poción disminuyera.

- Sabes Bry, si querías que fuera sumiso solo tenías que pedirlo

- _Rei, Rei... mejor vamos a hablar de otra cosa_

- En serio Yura ¿ya no estás molesto?

- _¿Vamos hablar de cómo es que me vas a hacer el amor?_

- Algo... pero siempre puedes pensar en algo para contentarme ¿no?

- _Reiiiiiiiiii _

- Hum eso último hizo sonrojar a Kai hasta las orejas

- Bueno que dirías si yo me pongo a gritar por ahí "ten sexo conmigo"

- Creo que tienes razón.

Ahora ambos estaban corriendo alrededor de la fuente. ¡hey! Parece que el kot al fin va a hacer gala de sus movimientos y se va a lanzar a través de la fuente ¿ustedes saben eso de que los gatos odian el agua? Pero los grandes felinos no la odian es más, los tigres de bengala adoran nadar en los ríos así que quiero comprobar si Rei es un tigre o un gato ahí va se prepara para saltar... y...

- ¡Hey Rei, mira Kai desnudo! –ups creo que mi plan no funcionó Rei consiguió ignorarme de lo lindo, pero Kai puso un pié sobre la fuente gritándome no se qué cosas consiguiendo únicamente caerse dentro de la fuente

- ¡Esta si me la pagas!

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que fuese tan fácil distraerte

- ¿Kai estás bien? –pregunta Rei-

- ¿Hum?. ¡Rei ya estas bien?

- ¿Si?. ¡Es verdad!

- Parece que lo único que se necesitaba era que Kai se mojara y deshiciera de los residuos que habían quedado en su ropa y piel –comentó mi pelirrojo-

En ese momento Rei comenzó a cambiar de un tenue rosa a un rojo intenso seguramente está recordando todo lo que le dijo a Kai

- Oh por los dioses que bochornoso –y salió corriendo de ahí-

- Vamos Rei, ven no es para tanto ¡Rei!

* * *

Y bien eso fue como hace una semana ¿y saben? Creo que lo "caliente" aún no se le baja al kot, parece que va a tardar un rato en que la vergüenza se le pase,perola verdad es que tanta insinuación sí hizo a Kai tomarle la palabra y yo se o más bien heescuchado que no se han pasado tan mal las noches pasadas...yo por lo pronto aprendí a no jugar con fuego o en este caso con "pociones de amor" 

Así que me conformo con lo que tengo y les digo ¡Dosvidanyia!

FIN

* * *

Bien eso es todo ¿que les pareció? un tanto patético lo sé espero me disculpen uu ¡ah y les aviso que mis otors fics están en vías de actualización ¿eh? así que ¡paciencia! porque voy a actualizar tooooodos . 

Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


End file.
